Heroes of Olympus React
by renxoxox
Summary: Have you seen Teens React? Well now, PJO characters react! Rated T. OOC-ness. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. REVIEW! Pic credits to kreamasuzuki - its sooo cute :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Summary: Have you seen Teens React? Well now, PJO characters react! Yah, that's basically it...It's after the war with Gaea and some Romans are here! And warning: OOC-ness! I suck at character-stuff!**

So hello everyone :) This is me with my third fanfic (ish). Don't worry, I'm still doing my House of Hades, but I'm extremely busy with school so expect an update later this week. I've decided to try one of those fun fanfics, so here it is!

_No disrespect intended towards anyone or anything. Everything is FICTIONAL. _Enjoy !

Updated 10/23/12 - fixed spelling errors.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Percy**

Percy Jackson was confused. Chiron had called _all _the campers to the Big House for a meeting. That never happened. Never in the history of Camp Half-Blood.

He heard excited chatters around him, especially those who never got to attend meetings. Percy was almost considering to leave until Annabeth came and sat next to him.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hey yourself."

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth answered, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Whatever. Apparently the Stolls have an idea-"

She was interrupted by a loud cough. Sure enough, Travis and Conner Stoll were at the front with goofy grins. _Uh oh, _Percy thought to himself. This couldn't be good.

"Hey everyone." Travis started awkwardly. Connor nudged him.

"So, we have an amazing idea."

"A super amazing idea." Travis interrupted.

"Shut up, Travis. Anyway, since the war's over and all, we've decided to have some fun." Connor confirmed, and some of the senior campers raised their eyebrows. They all knew that Fun + Stolls = Trouble.

"Fun?" Katie Gardner asked, and Travis blushed a deep red.

"Yes, fun," Connor said impatiently, waving his hand dismissively. "We're going to be famoussss!"

Some of the newbies clapped, as well as some other trouble makers. Half of us just sat there confused, with no idea what they just said.

"How, exactly?" Annabeth said, being the daughter of Athena. Obviously she needed every single little detail.

"Well, have you heard of Teens React?" Travis asked. "We're going to do a Camp Half Blood Reacts!"

"Hey!" Jason protested. "What about Camp Jupiter?"

"Uhh...well...we weren't actually..." Travis said awkwardly yet _again, _and Connor gave him the "death glare".

"Sure, sure. Demigods react. Greek heroes react. Awesome people react. _Totally _awesome people react. Whatever, alright? Anyways, so basically Travis and I here have found some pretty weird mortal things. We're going to show them to you and then we're going to video tape you react. And then..."

"We post it on YouTube and become famous! And then we'll _never _have to grow strawberries again." Travis said energetically.

There were cheers and protests among the campers.

"We don't mix well with technology!"

"I don't want to be video taped!"

"HAHA, time to make fun of the mortals."

"I like the strawberries!"

"This sounds awesome."

"ENCHILADAS!"

Chiron cantered towards the Stolls and immediately all the noise died down. "Even though I am concerned of this technology issue...It does seem like a good idea. We've had a tough few years. It's time to have fun, since there's no dangers anymore and the camp borders are stronger than ever. I think it'll be a great idea."

Percy looked sideways at Annabeth and found her smirking at him.

"What?" he protested, aware that Annabeth smirking meant she was making fun of him.

"Nothing," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "It'll be funny to see how _Seaweed Brains _react. I bet you won't even know what's going on," she said, trying to hide another smirk.

Percy groaned. He looked at the other enthusiastic campers and he knew there was no way out of this.

"Great," he muttered. "Another way to make a fool of myself."

"Smartest thing you've said all day," Annabeth said, before the lights went out.

"Demigods React starts _NOW!_" Connor said.

"And satyrs!" Grover protested, and Connor turned the lights back on momentarily.

"What about...The Heroes of Olympus react?" he said, and everybody nodded in agreement.

The lights turned off again. Travis turned on the projector while Connor set up the laptop.

"This is one that I just absolutely _love," _Connor said while trying to hold back laughs. The rest of us didn't get it until the video started playing. It was entitlted Gangnam Style.

"Woah, what the heck is this," Percy muttered. "That lady is waving a random fan up and down...wait what? Now it's a guy relaxing on a beach?"

"Aw, that little boy dancing is soooo cute!" Annabeth said, but Percy didn't exactly hear her because he was just too confused. He had no idea what was going on.

"Wait, why is he walking through a horse stable now?" he asked to himself, before Annabeth nudged him.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. I'm enjoying the video."

Percy sat there for the entire duration of the video, occasionally laughing because of the guy's stupidness. He kept doing random dance moves and he sort of looked like Blackjack.

When the video finally ended, the lights turned back on and everyone started chattering excitedly.

"Now we're going to film you! All you have is 30 seconds to say all you want about the video you just watched. And if you're interesting, we might interview you and you'll get an extra minute." Connor said, and he produced a list of all the names of the demigods - oh, and satyrs too. And - You know what, just like everyone.

"First up is...Clarisse La Rue!" Travis said with glee.

"What?" Clarisse grumbled, standing up with her arms crossed. "I never agreed to this! Never! And now I have to go up _first? _I'm not even first in the alphabet," she said.

"It's randomly picked," Connor said, and Percy rolled his eyes. Obviously not.

Clarisse eventually got pushed towards the front and sat down on a chair.

"Oh, no," Annabeth moaned.

"Wha-"

BLLAAAAPP.

Everyone started laughing and Clarisse sat up.

"You put a whoopie cushion on the seat!" she accused.

"Well, duh." Connor said. "We had to do _something_."

"You know what, forget this. I'm outta here, punk. You watch out next time we play Capture The Flag."

"I'm sorry!" Travis moaned, but Clarisse stalked off without another glance. Several other Ares campers followed, but the rest stayed.

"You really shouldn't have done that, child." Chiron said from the side. "I'm afraid she'll be extremely mad at you for a...period of time."

Connor shrugged like he wasn't too concerned about it, and then he produced his list again before finally announcing, "Annabeth Chase!"

Percy gave Annabeth a quick peck on the lips (all the Aphrodite campers _Awwwwed_) and she got up and looked at the chair before sitting down. Nothing happened.

"So, Annabeth." Connor said. "Your-time-starts-now!"

"It was a very interesting video. I like how the mortals edit their video. I'm actually quite surprised by their advanced technology. I think that it would be nice if they had Greek subtitles, of course, because I can't understand Korean. The song is based off Gangnam - I know where Gangnam is - it's one of the _gu _in South Korea that make up Seoul. It's held many military personnel including some of ours, of course. The film actually consisted of two scenes from there, actually. The other scenes were filmed in-"

"Alright, alright. Next - Nico di Angelo!"

Annabeth came back down to sit and Percy sighed.

"Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Shut up."

Nico walked up with his black Stygian sword and the Stolls cringed. They wouldn't want to pull any pranks on him.

"So, Nico. What did you think?"

"The whole thing was too happy. I mean, they need more scenes of _death. _And I didn't even understand what the guy was saying. All I heard was _Eyyy Sexy Lady _and that was about it."

The crowed snickered and Nico suddenly became very interested in his sword.

"Aw come on, keep going!" Travis said, holding the video camera.

"Uh, well, I think that the girl really shouldn't be pole dancing near the end." he said, blushing. "And I think I've seen some of the background dancers in the Underworld-"

"Cool." Connor said, obviously not wanting to go into detail anything about the Underworld. "Next up is Drew!"

Drew stood up and walked over to the front.

"The girl was cool," she said. "I want to know her make-up tips. Why is she hanging around _him? _And make sure you write that I'm single and open to guys," she said, and walked back down.

"Cut," Travis muttered and Connor sighed.

"Guys, you need to be more interesting in order for us to become famous! LEO VALDEZ!"

Jason clapped Leo on the back and Percy grinned. This was going to be interesting.

Leo walked up to the stage and waved to the crowd. Everyone cheered.

"So, Valdez. What did you think?" Connor asked.

"IT-WAS-FREAKIN-AWESOME! Holy Hephaestus, that guy knows how to get girls!" he said, and then he frowned. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Uh, yeah, you did." Travis said, laughing.

"Oh. Well ignore what I just said! That guy is THE BOMB! Dude, did you see that moment when the old couple literally BLEW UP behind him! Awesome editing! That guy knows how to enjoy life. Maybe I should sit down and watch a ladies' yoga session one day. I want to go on a karaoke bus with a bunch of ladies. Ahhh...the girl at the end was so hot."

Percy was cracking up, as well as everybody else. The Stolls nodded.

"See, this is what we're talking about! Leo, what did you think of the toilet scene?" Connor asked.

Leo looked blank for a second. "Um, am I supposed to say cool and weird?"

"No, you're supposed to say inappropriate Leo," someone shouted from the crowd sarcastically. Percy assumed it was Piper. Everybody laughed again.

"What's the name of the song?" Travis questioned, raising an eyebrow. This was easy. Even Percy knew the answer - and that was saying something.

"Uhhh..." Leo looked really stumped. "Open Condom Store?"

By this time everybody was cracking up. Even Chiron was laughing, and that didn't happen often.

"Leo, it's called Gangnam Style. Or Oppa Gangnam Style. But definitely not," Connor left a dramatic pause, "Open Condom Store!"

Leo blushed a furious red. "Alright, that's cool with me. I'm just saying it seriously sounded like that."

"Would you want to be in the video?" Connor inquired.

"OF COURSE!" Leo practically yelped and jumped out of his seat. "Who wouldn't? I could totally do the horse dance thing," Leo got up and started dancing and everyone cheered. Connor turned on the music and joined in and many campers stood up and danced with them.

"You gonna go up there, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, and Percy shook his head.

"Unless I want to make a fool of myself. You should go up there, Wise Girl."

"Uh huh. Like I would so totally do that."

They sat in silence watching the campers dance around. Soon enough, only Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Grover, Annabeth, Percy and a few other campers were left sitting down. Even Chiron had joined in on the side. Finally, Grover gave way.

"ENCHILADA STYLE!" he shouted, and jumped onto the stage.

Annabeth and Percy watched the campers have fun and locked eyes with each other.

"Looks like the react thing won't start again for a while." Annabeth said.

"Yep, and you were awesome." Percy said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up."

"Wanna go?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled at him. "Maybe you do have a brain, after all."

Percy took Annabeth's hand and pushed the back door open. It wouldn't budge.

Percy cursed. "What is this?"

"Here, I'll try." Annabeth said, and she tried pulling and pushing and kicking the door open. It still didn't move.

"HEY!" Percy shouted as loud as he could. "Why won't the door open?"

Suddenly the music stopped. Connor came forward and said in a very serious tone, "You tried to leave?"

"Well...I guess." Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's PROHIBITED! Heroes of Olympus React RESUMES!" he cried, and everybody ran back to their seats. "And since you tried to leave, you're up next Percy Jackson!"

"Oh, just great." Percy moaned, and Annabeth laughed. "You didn't plan this, did you?" he asked Annabeth as realization struck him.

Annabeth tried to keep a straight face. "No, of course not."

Percy didn't know whether to trust her or not, but he still walked up to the front and everybody cheered, now that they were in such a hyper mood.

"Well, here goes nothing." Percy muttered as he sat down on the chair.

BLLAAAAPP!

* * *

**So, what did you think? It can either stay as a one-shot or I can make it into a series. Depends if you guys liked it or not. Review! Also give me ideas on what they should react on if you liked it :)**

**Should I skip Percy's reaction or should I do it? **

**~Ren**


End file.
